In a conventional fin-type transistor, there is known a technique in which, when a plane direction of a channel region formed on side faces of a fin of an n-type transistor is (110) and a direction of electrical current is <1-10>, carrier (electron) mobility in the channel region is improved by generating a compressive strain in a height direction (<001> direction) in the fin.